The True One
by Mandybear576
Summary: “Sherry was never really Drew’s “ONE”; A new student who may not be what she seems; Vakaal has a secret that everyone will find out…..”
1. Chapter 1

"Sherry was never really Drew's "ONE"; A new student who may not be what she seems; Vakaal has a secret that everyone will find out….."

Chapter 1: A new School

Yeah another new school to start with a bunch of stupid privileged kids who have never really had to deal with life's problems. (sigh)

Well at least my roommates cool! That's got to be a plus right? Her name is Tina and her dad is a surgeon and her step mom just stays at home and does nothing but spends her dads money! She would always get into it with her that finally her "_STEP"_ mom sent her to Mansbridge Academy so she wouldn't have to deal with her. She pretty much just lets me keep to myself and that's the way I like to be. I'm one of those solitary creatures who likes to spend her time alone away from human contact.

I know some would call that very rude but that's how my life's always been. My mom died while giving birth to me and my father, well lets just say he just very busy with some matters that don't concern me. I'm not like a lot of kids who get sent here I'm very nice if you talk to me and I don't get into fights or anything like that. I do not date anyone because no one has seen into my soul. All the creatures you would call men have all been perverts and well when you can see into their minds you really just want to slap them. Oh yeah I forgot I have an ability which is where I can absorb anyone's ability's once I'm around them!

I was sent to this place to gain a better knowledge and to socialize myself with other humans. That's what my dad has told me and when he tells anyone to do something wither or not you are of his blood you must obey!

Ever since I've been here I made it cloudy, not rainy mind you, just cloudy because I have never liked the sun to much it makes my eyes and head hurt. But every now and again I let the sun shine because it was my mom's favorite thing in the whole world to have out. My father said she loved to bask in the sun's rays from time to time. So because of her I let the sun come out once in awhile. By the way that's also one of the ability's I picked up within the last 23 years of my life.

Your probably wondering is she human? Why yes I am well at least half of me is the other half is vampire! Big surprise I know I was to when I found out when I was 2 weeks old and I could make complete sentences and understand 20 different languages, Vampire dialects as well! My father is Vakaal of the Elders and my mother was just a average human women who just happened to capture my father's eye. There has only been a few births of my kind because once the human women gets pregnant there's a ninety ten chance that she may not survive giving birth. The reason being is because as the child is inside the human women it suck's the life right from her leaving her half dead when she goes into labor. If she dies before the child comes out the child will die along with the mother! As for me I had a strong willed mother who loved me with all her heart a being the she didn't give up until I came out and looked into her eyes. She named me Lilly Marie and told me how much she loved me and that was the last time I saw her alive!

Back to the reason my father wanted me to come here not only did he send me here to learn how to socialize with humans but I was sent for another reason which he wouldn't tell what exactly it was just yet. He said when the time came he would let me know until then I was to just go to school and complete my classes and try to make some friends.

"Hey Lilly" Tina yelled at me.

"What's up Tina?"

"Let's go have some lunch together cuz I am starved!" Tina

"I guess I am hungry a little"

"While were there we can pick out which guys are the cutest!" Tina

"Ohhhhhh" I sighed "I told you I don't date any one at all!" I firmly stated

"I know that silly I meant that you could help me choose which ones would be good for me!" Tina

"Ok as long as you don't try to hook me up EVER!"

"Ok deal now lets go I'm starving!"

Drew's POV

Every since I lost Sherry it's been hard to see the couples together! I know it's been 5 years but its still hurts. She was my "One" after all! How do you get over that? Lately the couples have been getting mushier it seems! Sometimes they get so mushy I have to go and sleep unnecessarily. Karl keeps telling me that I'll find another but he doesn't understand you CAN'T replace "The One" just like you would a pair of jeans or a dog! This time they were way to mushy I went to go watch the monitors to see what kind of funny things I could find with these new students

I flipped through so many different views till I found the lunch room now that is where the fun usually was! I saw a girl who reminded me of Sherry's BFF Mimi a lot! And a new girl with her who didn't look as thrilled as her to be in the room filled with people. She had some kind of beauty to her but nothing matching my Sherry! (Sigh)

I watched the two for awhile the one that reminded me of Mimi was called Tina and her friend was called Lilly. What I heard was that Tina was having Lilly help her find a new boyfriend but it didn't seem like Lilly was having fun at all. Finally when lunch was over they were headed towards there next class and that's when a guy who looked just like that disgusting Nick came up to the two girls and tried to make small talk to "Get to know them"!

Tina was into it but not Lilly she tried to shrug him off but he just kept bringing her into the conversation! For some reason it annoyed me to see him talking to her while she kept trying to make him go away! I couldn't explain it maybe it was because he reminded me so much of Sherry's and the way he would always try to get back together with Sherry when she obviously didn't want to be with him!

He ended up sitting at there table for class you could easily tell Lilly was not amused with his attempts to try to get her to talk to him. When class was over she was heading to her dorm when he tagged along behind her. Just like the other Nick would oh I dislike him so bad right now! Finally when she and Tina got to their dorm he asked if he could talk to Lilly and

she said "fine as long as he never bothered her again in class or anywhere else!" He just looked at her and said

"well I may not be able to promise that"

He was making me so angry at what he was doing you could easily tell she disliked him like the flu! As she was turning around to leave him at the door he grabbed her arm and turned her around and as he did this you could tell she was angry. It was very clear in her eyes. It was like she never allowed any man to touch her and he had crossed some line bye doing so. He just looked at her a little scared but still determined to ask his question.

This was making me madder by the second watching this and not doing anything! I wanted to go up there and throw him through the window to get him as far away from her as possible! But why am I thinking like this? How could I even like her she wasn't my "One" Sherry was! But for some reason I felt very protective of her more so than I did Sherry! But how could this be? I would have to talk to the others to see why this would be.

He finally asked her the awfully question I knew he would.

"Lilly would you like to go out with me, like be my girlfriend?"

She was fuming now you could see it in her eyes and her body language. Lilly told him "What the hell makes you think I would ever and I mean _EVER_ go out with you? You repulse me to the extreme! I know the reason you want me to go out with you so you can "get to know me" more like get to know me in bed right!"

She was yelling at him. If she was a vampire he would have been dead by now! She kind of scarred me to she her like this and it also made me angry at him for making her like this. He looked shocked with his mouth hanging down. She continued her rant at him "Secondly I know Tina told you I DO NOT date anyone! Especially the guys here there all disgusting!"

She slammed the door in his face. He just stood there stunned at what just happened to him. When he turned around he noticed every one of the girls where looking at him like he just tried to hurt her. His face became to color or a lobster so he ran off into him dorm.

When I turned around I saw that everyone was watching the screen as well and you could see the shock in their faces as well from what they just saw.

Merrill was the first one to say anything.

"How would she know what those human guys were thinking about?"

Karl "What the hell that was crazy she scarred the crap out of me!"

Essie "For a human she freaked me out to! I thought she was going to ripe him to shreds!"

Marty "Wait did she say something about how all the guys here are disgusting? What did she mean?"

"I know I caught that too!" I said

Merrill "We need to get to know more about this girl and what she really meant. I keep trying to read her mind but nothing?"

What a mystery she is.

Lilly's POV

What a disgusting jerk the whole time he was following us upstairs he kept thinking of how he would like to get my clothes off and see what kind of under ware I was wearing! And then when he grabbed my arm that was the last straw I wanted to kill him! No man has ever touched me to get my attention if anyone did with out my permission either I or my father would have killed them! On top of it all he asked me out! The whole time he was thinking out getting me into bed with him! So yes I may have blew up on him but who wouldn't when you can hear the things that he was saying then you can tell me you wouldn't of done the same!

Tina was just looking at me with shock and a little freaked out. "Hey are you ok Lilly?" Tina asked?" "No I'm not ok I thought I asked you to tell him I wasn't interested now or ever! I don't date any guys because all they end up wanting is the same thing! SEX. I don't want that I want a guy who wants to be with me and want to share everything with me, who will not be a jerk just to get what he really wants…. I want my soul mate!" Tina just looked at me with a sort of a pity look in her eye and said "honey if you could find this perfect man ask him if he's got a brother!" She didn't even continue the conversation because she new how much it upset me to talk about it! She was a true friend after all!

Nick's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened to ME of all people! That has never happened to me before. I mean yeah I've gotten turned down before but not yelled at like I just tried to hurt her! Lilly was so mad at me for just asking her out! She not only turned me down but she embarrassed me to the max & in front of the girl dorm non the less! How dare she! How did she even know what I was thinking I didn't say anything to her to make her think I was even thinking about sex with her! She has done this to the WRONG person! I'm going to make her mine no matter what I have to do!!

Lilly's POV

When I finally got to bed I was a lot more relaxed from earlier today with the whole Mike incident. I found out what his name was from Tina, she said he was the most popular guy in school and that I was the first person to shoot him down that bad ever. The reason he was the most popular in school was because his dad was a big time lawyer or something and has billions of dollars in his trust fund account. Big whoop so did I but it didn't mean he had to flaunt it in everyone faces! Oh well at least he'll leave me alone now huh!

As I started to sleep at 4am my dream was like it usually was, first I was in a cellar or basement with a beautiful table in the middle and separate rooms on the sides of the walls. In the rooms were five coffins and everyone of them except one was open. I walked over to the one that was closed and as I began to open it I saw the most hansom man in it. I opened it all the way and as I looked at him he looked as if he was sleeping no not sleeping DEAD! Sadness came over me to see this beautiful creature no longer full of life, not breathing, nothing! As I was about to close the lid he opened his eyes! This shocked me even though I knew right then what he was it still shocked me to see him get up. I became overjoyed to see he was alive in a sense even if it was not a human life he was still alive! He looked at me with wonder and shock as well! When he finally got out of the coffin completely he came over to me and asked me

"How are you here? Who are you? What are you?"

His voice would've made the oceans part! It was so beautiful I wanted to hear more I did not want him to stop just to keep talking! I told him my name was Lilly and that I wasn't sure how I got here or where here was! I told him what I was just as if I were speaking to my father! He asked me another question

"You must keep this place secret to yourself and do not allow your mind to let anyone in to know of it or else I will perish along with my friends!"

That's when I noticed everyone else standing behind me. They all looked happy to see me as if I was a long lost friend. Right away I knew who each one was and there story's of how they became a Vampire and how old they were. But when I got to the one called Merrill she became scarred of me and started to back away telling me

"Please don't look in my mind you can't see what I have done!"

I didn't understand why she would be so afraid to let me in her mind if we were good friends?

I turned back to my angel Drew and everything else faded away. I started to feel I was going to wake shortly but I tried so hard to stay with him and never return. He started to look at me with a puzzled face and said

"what is wrong you keep looking at the exit?" I will have to go soon and I don't want to I want to stay here with you!"

That's when I slowly started to wake up. He began to disappear and I tried to reach for him and couldn't. He said

"I will be here tomorrow night when you dream!" And I woke up!

"What a dream!"

"It must've been a good one cuz you kept saying oh drew oh drew!" Tina smiled and laughed. I started to blush a little because I was caught.

"I found my dream guy Tina! There's a problem though!" "What could that be?" Tina

"He's only in my dreams!" I said as we were supposed to be listening to Dr. Murdoch's lesson. Today Mike sat at the other end of the room far away from me and boy I was pleased!

Nick's POV

Who does she think she is looking at me with that cute smile after doing that to me yesterday I will get her to be mine one way or the other!

Drew's POV

Our talk with Dr. Murdoch last night was not at all helpful on bit! He couldn't explain anything about why I was drawn to this Lilly girl more so than I was Sherry when Sherry was supposed to be the one? He just said he would have to confer with the Elders and let me know when he did. Then there was the dream I had it was here in the our home where we slept and Lilly was there? She told me she was a half vampire half human and what she could do. Then after she saw everyone she got to Merrill and what Merrill said worried me. Why was she so scarred to let Lilly read her mind? What didn't she want her to know? When she was leaving and trying to reach for me I didn't want her to go I wanted to keep her! How weird I wanted to keep her with me and never let her go. What I said to her before she disappeared was weird I told her I would be here tomorrow night waiting for her! What is going on with me why am I feeling this way for her why? I was starting to gain stronger feelings for her even more so than Sherry but why?

Dr. Murdoch's POV

It's a strange thing that Drew is gaining great feelings for this girl even strong than he had for Sherry I might say? Hmm very strange seeing how we thought she was "The One" for him? I told Vakaal about it and asked him what it meant and he said it would all be revealed when it will be revealed???? That just confused me even more. I know he was hiding something but I didn't question it I just took his advise and would wait for it to be revealed in time.

Lilly's POV

"Hey girl its Friday night and I'm going out weather or not we have a curfew you wanna join?" Tina asked me.

"Thanks but no I have to study for the history exam and if I go out I wont be able to study now would I?"

"There's always all day tomorrow you know! Come on go out with me your always in here every weekend _studying!"_ Tina said

"I know but that's when I get to have some alone time you know when your gone and all duh." I said jokingly with her.

She just looked at me and said "One of these days I'm going to get you to go out and you will have fun missy!"

She then left me and my real weekend started! Aw piece and quite pure bliss! And plus I was hoping to speak to my father since its been 2 weeks and not a word I started to get worried for him and the other Elders. Wondering if the Fury did anything or what? I guess that's my moms side in me that's making me worry like this when I'm pretty sure its just him giving me my space to make sure I become more social and _human_ in the process.

I was really getting into my studying when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and said aloud "what did you forget to take your key again Tina?" Laughing to myself as to how many times this was. As I opened the door to my surprise it wasn't here it was the last person on the face of the planet I wanted to see right now Nick!

"Nick….. can I help you?" I knew right away he was drunk not only by his incoherent thoughts but the smell coming from his mouth each time he opened it.

"I could help you to your dorm if you want?" Trying to be nice seeing how he was very drunk and couldn't walk any further. He pushed past me and to Tina's bed.

"Nice dorm rooooommma you you you gu got" He said in his drunken slur. "Iss is thissss y your bed?"

I couldn't understand his thoughts at all they were just a jumble.

"Um no Nick that's Tina's mines over there why?" I asked confused.

He walked over to my bed and sat there. I felt sort of sorry for the guy but I also felt uncomfortable with this drunk guy in my room so I asked him to leave.

"Now could you please help me to my dorm I can't wa walk thhhat ffffaaaarrr." He said.

I walked to my bed and helped him up and that's when he pushed me to my bed and punched me. I had the wind knocked out of me and as soon as I could see again he was trying to take off my pants!

"NICK LET ME GO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I struggled to get away from him I even tried to use my powers but I got nothing it was like they were turned off or something.

"Your going to pay for embarrassing me like that in front of all the girls!"

He became sober all of the sudden! So it was just a ploy to get to me! Now I was pissed! I tried to knee him in the groan but that just made him hit me again. He started to choke me and that's when I started to black out but I fought with all my might not to black out I needed to scream to alert some one. That's when I heard my door break down. I looked over and there he was standing in my door way looking to kill Nick. He ran so fast to my side and knocked Nick off me. He told him to run or he would kill him! Nick ran as fast as he could out of my sight. I then looked at my savoir and he turned and looked at me. "Its you" is all I could say and then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: No Love

**A/N: Hey guys I really would like to see some more reviews on this story before I add Chapter 2 to it! If you liked it, hated it, what I could do better just let me know!**

**I've only gotten 1 review so far on my first Fanfic!**

**Love you all,**

**Mandybear57**


	3. Chapter 3: The One

*I Do not own Vampire High or any of the main characters from the show just my own made up ones*

Chapter 2: "The One"

When I awoke I heard people talking around me in whispers. My arm felt a little weird like I had an IV in it _again _for the one thousandth time in my life. When I tried to get someone pushed me softly back down and told me that I should rest. I looked to see who it was and to my surprise it was the guy from my dreams! That's when reality hit me and I remembered everything that happened in my room! I became so enraged I tried to get up again but Drew just pushed me back down this time with more power.

"Let me go I'm going to kill the arrogant jerk for trying what he did to me!"

"You can't go your to weak just rest please!"

Drew begged me. I looked into his pleading eyes and I decided to stay put. That's when it hit me and the pain started to gain control over me. I felt so weak that this had happened to me in my safe haven! I didn't understand why my powers wouldn't work on him to make him stop? When I looked in front of me I saw my father talking to Dr. Murdoch. My father noticed I was looking at him and came to my side.

"How are you feeling my child?" Vakaal/father asked

"Everything hurts but most of all why didn't my powers work father? I tried with every ounce of my being and nothing happened!"

He had this sad look on his face and that's when the good old family doctor came in Dr. Sokaler. He was also one of the elders. He had cared for my wellbeing since I was a child. My father and Dr. Sokaler looked at one another and wouldn't say anything. I finally couldn't stand the silence and asked

"Well what's wrong with me? WHY CAN'T I USE MY POWERS?" I yelled.

"Darling you can't ever use your powers again…………..Because it will kill you!"

My father just told me I could never use my powers ever again because they would kill me what did he mean I have always used my powers since I was little! Why would they be killing me know?

"What do you mean father I have always used my powers and they have never done this to me before!"

"Its because the human in you can not take all the power you posses its killing that part of you and the Vampire part is sucking the life from you human part!" Dr. Sokalar said

"I have been monitoring you for the past few years and it has escalated to where you only have a while to live!"

What, what was he saying they've known about this for a few years and have said nothing and now I only have a while to live!

"Wait why haven't you told me of this father? Why did you wait until now to tell me this? I have a right to know if I am dyeing or not!"

I whispered knowing he could hear me with his super hearing.

"Because I wanted you to not have to worry about it. I wanted you to live you life to the fullest. And I tried to lie to myself telling me that you would get better soon and that there would be no need to tell you. I don't want to loose you but now I see this is real and I am sorry my daughter can you please forgive me for this?"

"Of course father I understand I forgive you. I can not be upset with you ever!"

My father looked at me lovingly and that's when I started to feel the pain again. It started in my head and went down to my torso and to my legs then it was gone. I screamed the whole time while the pain surged through my body. After wards I felt someone holding my hand still. It was Drew I had forgot he was there because of the pain. When I looked into his eyes I saw he was in pain and that made me ask him

"Are you ok?"

"I just don't like to see you in so much pain! I want to take it away from you so you can be happy again!"

That's when it hit me he was touching me and I was letting a MAN touch me! I have never let any man besides my father and the good doctor ever and I mean EVER touch me! With Drew it felt ……….it felt…… Right!

We looked at each other for a while and when I looked around us everyone was out of the room. We just sat there for a long time with each other's company not saying anything because it seemed that we didn't have to. That's when all the story's I read came rushing in to my mind and I remembered one in particular on the Vampire legends "The One"! "The One" was a person you felt right with, you wanted to share every secret you ever had with, you wanted to be with this person for all eternity; you couldn't stand being away from this person once you found them; you could see what your futures held together; and you could see there entire life what they had done and what they were going to do! That's when we both just looked at each other and smiled we knew we were "The One" for each other. I hadn't even noticed what we were doing. We were kissing passionately! It was a kiss that you would give a lover after being away from them for years and then finally seeing one another again. It was a kiss in the story books.

We got pulled out of our "moment" by the wolf whistles and aww's & eww's. When we turned to look everyone was there everyone from my dream! Merrill, Marty, Karl & Essie!

Drew's POV

She was the real "One"! I couldn't explain why I was so drawn to her but now it was all clear Sherry was a test given by the Elders to see if I was capable of loving a human without hurting her! All that mattered now was Lilly!

I couldn't believe that she was a half blood! And her father was Vakaal! What upset me the most was that she was dyeing and that there was nothing we could do. That's when she started screaming as if someone was hurting her. I looked at her and wanted to make it stop! That's when it popped in my head she could live she didn't have to die! We could change her in to a full vampire! I looked up to Vakaal and pleaded with him to change her but he said:

"I will not change her for her mother had asked me not to as a dyeing wish! And therefore "I" will not break it!"

I looked back down as she screamed again and then she stopped and was looking right at me deep into my eyes.

She asked me "Are you ok?"

"I just don't like to see you in so much pain! I want to take it away from you so you can be happy again!"

I told her with all my heart. She just looked deep into my eyes and that's when I began to get closer to her. I wanted to kiss her and feel her warm skin on mine. I wanted to breath in her sweet scent. And next thing I knew we were kissing. It felt right not even when I kissed Sherry was it like this. I saw her life before me and what it would with us together. We connected instantly and that was all it took for me to know she was "The One" and now I needed to save her I couldn't live with out her in my life! Vakaal didn't say anything about someone else turning her! It was settled I would do it but I would ask her first of course. But then what about the experiment that we have been doing for the past 8 years! Would I be willing to sacrifice everyone's hard work for my own selfish reasons?

That's when I heard the whistles, aww's, & an _eww_ from Essie! We both pulled away from our "Moment" as Lilly called it in her mind and saw everyone there. Even Vakaal and Dr. Murdoch were looking at us with a happy looks!


	4. AN

*I Do not own Vampire High or any of the main characters from the show just my own made up ones*

_**Thank you all who reviewed my story so far! **__****___

_**I wish I got more though only 3 **__****__** but oh well at least that much. Well I will post Chapter 3 as soon as I get some reviews for Chapter 2: The One.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Mandybear57**_


	5. Chapter 4: Understanding

*I Do not own Vampire High or any of the main characters from the show just my own made up ones*

_Recap Chapter 2: The One_

_I told her with all my heart. She just looked deep into my eyes and that's when I began to get closer to her. I wanted to kiss her and feel her warm skin on mine. I wanted to breath in her sweet scent. And next thing I knew we were kissing. It felt right not even when I kissed Sherry was it like this. I saw her life before me and what it would be with us together. We connected instantly and that was all it took for me to know she was "The One" and now I needed to save her I couldn't live with out her in my life! Vakaal didn't say anything about someone else turning her! It was settled I would do it but I would ask her first of course. But then what about the experiment that we have been doing for the past 8 years! Would I be willing to sacrifice everyone's hard work for my own selfish reasons? _

_That's when I heard the whistles, aww's, & an eww from Essie! We both pulled away from our "Moment" as Lilly called it in her mind and saw everyone there. Even Vakaal and Dr. Murdoch were looking at us with happy looks!_

Chapter 3: Understanding

Lilly's POV

(_This is after the kiss and Lilly's remembering the moment that Drew and her had and how they linked to each others minds an memories)_

As soon as we started to kiss that's when I saw everything Drew had done before I! I saw what happened when he painted the girl when he first turned and how his talent killed. That was his power was the ability to create beauty but in return he has to take away the objects life force! Then his memory shifted to a more present date about 8 years ago to be exact. That's when my father started the experiment! I saw Sherry and how Drew had fallen in love with her because he thought she was the one. That was all thanks to the elders! I got so mad at my father for tricking him into thinking he was in love with her because he thought she was his "One"! But then I saw what happened when the elders were making him leave the experiment and how Sherry was dying! I felt Drew's pain for him not being able to save her. It made me sad as well to know his feelings for her as well! Then I saw how he found out how Sherry had died…. It was Merrill!!!!

She was Jealous of Sherry because she saw Drew and herself together not Sherry and him! So she used her mental ability's against Sherry and caused her appendix to burst! I began to get angry that Merrill would do something like that! Then his memories switched to when he came back and how he was so angry at losing Sherry that he started to lash out on everyone. But in the end he came to his senses. Then his memories changed to now and I could feel & see all the passion he held for me. I heard him thinking he was going to change me to become a full vampire in order to save me from death!

_A week later……………_

I still can't believe everything's that's happened in the last week! I was almost rapped, I was saved by the man of my dreams _literally_, I have found my "One", I can't use my powers anymore or I will die instantly, And Drew wants to change me to a full on Vampire! Wow that's a lot for a girl to go through in one week!

After our kiss I and Drew haven't really been parted only during the day time when he sleeps and I go to school. I would much rather sleep with him and go to school at night time but my father told me to keep up appearances for the moment.

The first time I saw Nick again he looked right at me and ran the other way. I laughed inwardly because I had heard how when he took off running after Drew stopped him from ….. I couldn't think about it. He ran to his dorm room and all the guys came out because he was screaming like a little girl and when they found him he was cowering in the corner and peeing on himself! Well needless to saw not one girl would look at him without giggling or looking disgusted with him. When someone would ask him why he was so scared he wouldn't saw anything because really how would you explain to everyone the reason the "monster" was going to kill you because you were trying to ra……. (_shudder) _a girl! So he just kept to himself most of the time now not even looking at me one bit!

When my classes were over I would rush down stairs and wait for my love to awaken each night. When he would the expression on his face was of pure bliss and love that it would make me jump in to his arms each and every time! We would kiss until we were interrupted by either Marty or Karl with some stupid comment such as "Why don't you guys get a room!" every night he would ask me what I wanted to do before his classes started and my answer would always be the same "Whatever as long as it's with you!"

I was just waiting to talk to him about what he was thinking that night we first kissed. How he was going to change me completely! But we never were alone at all so I couldn't ask him in private.

Dr. Murdock walked in and asked us all to come and sit around he had some good news!

"I have some really good news for you all! Since you have all been doing very well with the experiment the elders have given each of you a night out! You may go anywhere in town ONLY!" Dr. Murdock

"Are you serious we can go anywhere unsupervised?" Essie

"As long as you stick to the rules of not biting anyone or drinking human blood of course! Just be back an hour before sunrise!" Dr. Murdock

"Why an hour before sunrise Dr.?" Karl

"Because I want you to report on how you did with your thirst and fitting in." Dr. Murdock

Wow he was actually letting them all out! The elders must know of the good job they are doing now! They hardly have the need they used to from what Dr. Murdock says and my father said when they first came here! They told me they would go crazy and freak out if it was a minute past feeding time for them! Now if its an hour late they don't even notice until Dr. Murdock brings in their nourishment(_that's what I like to call it_) that they were past the time.

"You know what that means right?" Drew said in my ear.

I looked at him puzzled then he leaned in and said "we finally get to be fully alone for the first time!" I looked at him and just smiled a devilish smile and kissed him!

"Eww get a room you to!" Essie

With that we all dispersed and told Dr. Murdoch were each of use was going. Every one paired up and left except for me and Drew! We stayed behind to get some real alone time! Dr. Murdock looked at us and said "Why aren't you to going out as well?"

"Well Dr. Murdoch we just want to stay in tonight and enjoy each others company" Drew said with a wink and that's when Dr. Murdock looked at us and finally got it that we wanted to be alone for now! With that he bid us good night and left.

I couldn't believe I finally was alone with Drew my love, life and everything! We sat down on the couch and just stared at each other for awhile.

"Drew that night when Nick almost…. And you saved me."

"Yes what about it Lilly?"

"Well when we connected there was one thought I heard and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Ok love."

"Well you know how Vakaal wouldn't change me and make me a complete vampire and how he said HE would never do it because it was my mothers wish?"

"Yes of course my love I do remember that." He looked so sad when I spoke of this because it reminded him how little time we had left.

"Well one of your thoughts were about that and I… well I…… Ok you said in your mind that you would change me but you wanted to ask me first!" There I finally said it and it's off my chest!

I waited for his response and he didn't say anything for awhile just looked at me with concern!

"Well ….. Is that not what you were thinking?"

"Yes I was thinking that and I just didn't know if you would be ok with me …. Um doing the change for you?"

I looked at him and just smashed my lips to his and kissed with all the force I had against his! He pushed into mine with the same passion I had but held back so he wouldn't hurt me. When we parted I said "Of course I want you to change me I couldn't be with out you and I won't leave you alone for all eternity!"

"But my concern is with the project I mean I don't want to mess up this experiment the elders have put together after 8 years just so I can't be happy!"

"Dearest did you forget who my father is? He's one of the elders and I'm sure I can convince him to let you change me if it is to save my life after all! Plus its not like I'm completely human so you wouldn't be messing with the experiment up much"

"We should talk to him just to be safe!"

I started to pout because what if my father decides against it! Then Drew pulled my chin up to meet his eyes and said "I will do it anyways even if your father does not condone it!"

I was so happy I couldn't keep it to myself I had just started to kiss my love my life Drew. I put every fiber of my being into the kiss to show him how much I loved him and what he means to me. I think he understood me because he started to kiss me with such force I was pushed back down on the couch and we were starting to get more into the kiss.

I put my hands threw his black hair and moved my way down to his back and under his shirt. I couldn't get enough of this man, this god! I think he felt the same way because he started to put his hands up my shirt as well to pull me closer to him. His hand drifted down my thigh and back up again. I moved to the front of his shirt and started to unbutton it! I was surprised when he pulled me shirt up over my head and threw it on the floor. I did the same to his and then when I looked he just stopped! I started to get scarred thinking what had I done? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?

"You're beautiful!" Was all Drew could say and then I threw my self at him again!

Somehow we ended up in my room where no one was to be found (thank god) all our clothes were on the floor now and we were just kissing and grinding! I breathed in his scent so deep it heightened my pleasure to the max and I needed him more! He started to kiss me all over. He started to get closer to me and stopped while looking at me!

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes I want you for all eternity!"

With that he thrust into me and I let out a moan. I couldn't believe how good he felt it was like we were made to fit perfectly into each other! He continued to thrust in me and started to moan as well. We both were starting to reach our climax I could tell by all the moaning we were doing and how much faster he was going!

He started to kiss my jaw line and down to my neck. He stopped at the neck and started to suck a little. It felt so good when he was doing that and then thrusting in and out of me I started to moan loader! I couldn't believe how amazing this felt we were meant for each other! We were getting to our climax the both of us I could tell because he started to tense up and moan louder. We finally released and fell in to a passionate kiss.

"I love you Lilly!" "& I love you Drew."

I just can't believe that just happened and with the man I loved! I was so relaxed that I fell asleep in his arms immediately after that.

Drew's POV

She looked so beautiful sleeping there in my arms. I couldn't believe what just happened. I made love to the women of my dreams! She was a goddess and she gave herself to me of all men in the world she could have! I couldn't believe she wanted to be with me! I started to worry that her roommate Tina was going to come home soon so I took Lilly back down stairs so that way she would wake up in my arms and not alone. I didn't want her to think it was like a one night stand with me or that it didn't happen when it did.

I laid her on top of me in my coffin and just slept with her till I heard everyone start to come downstairs. I didn't want to hear anything from any of them so I got dressed and tired to wake Lilly but she was in such a deep sleep I just left her alone.

"So how was your guys nights?" I asked all of them. They just looked at me and the one person who I didn't expect to say anything did.

"Well probably not as good as yours huh Drew?" Merrill asked me with a wink.

"What do you mean? Wait is that…. I smell… oh you dog you, you did it!" Marty said.

"Did what?" Dr. Murdock said

"Come on isn't it obvious he and Lilly finally consummated their feelings for each other in the most romantic way a couple could!" Essie she was sort of sweet putting it that way.

"What you did?" Dr. Murdoch looked shocked.

"Well since the cats out the bag yes we did and no I wont give you any details Marty & Karl!!" I glared at them knowing they wanted the dirty details. They just looked sad because I wouldn't let them know.

"Drew may I speak to you in my office please!"

Dr. Murdock said it as a you better get in there NOW instead of a question. I walked in and to my surprise he wasn't upset or anything like that he just looked worried.

"So Drew you and Lilly um….. well you understand where I'm getting at right?"

"Of course Dr. Murdock & yes we did."

"Ok my next question is, where is she right now?"

"Well Dr. Murdock she is asleep soundly in my coffin downstairs." I was beginning to wonder what his real question was.

"Ok my real question is did you bit her at all while you were …. Um?"

"No….. well I don't think so ….. I mean I'm not sure?" I started to get worried what if I had bit her and she was turning what would the elders say we were supposed to ask first then act not act first then ask!

"What do you mean you don't know? You either bit her or didn't!"

"Well I started to suck on her neck and may have gotten a little carried away and well…. I'm not sure. She was fine when we went to sleep nothing out of the ordinary just exhausted from the nights events is all."

"We need to go make sure of this then." With that we went back downstairs to my coffin to check to see if I had bit her or not. I was getting nervous now I didn't want her to be taken from me in other words killed if the elders decided no matter what even though she was Vakaal's daughter she must die because she was turned! That's what they said when Karl bit Dillan 8 years ago.

I opened the coffin and she still was asleep, oh my sleeping beauty.

"Lilly please wake up this is Dr. Murdock."

Nothing!

"Drew please try to wake her up will you." I started to get closer to her and I kissed her with all my passion. I could feel she was unresponsive to my kiss so I opened my eyes and saw she was still asleep. I then decided to look at her neck to see if I had in fact bitten her.

I turned her head gently to the right and there for all to see were two little bit marks!

**A/N**

**Cliffy I know but I did write a long chapter this time and I wanted to have you guys on the edge of you seats waiting for the next chapter to come! **

**This time I promise I will update sooner sorry I took me this long I have just been going through a lot lately and didn't have any time to do this chapter.**

**Also if I have offended anyone with their love scene I'm sorry but I did put my rating at the highest it would go so there's no reason anyone should get upset with me if they read this!**

**Please review!**

**Love you all,**

**Mandybear57**


	6. Chapter 5: Prophecy

*I Do not own Vampire High or any of the main characters from the show just my own made up ones*

_Recap Chapter 3: The One_

"_We need to go make sure of this then." With that we went back downstairs to my coffin to check to see if I had bit her or not. I was getting nervous now I didn't want her to be taken from me in other words killed if the elders decided no matter what even though she was Vakaal's daughter she must die because she was turned! That's what they said when Karl bit Dillan 8 years ago._

_I opened the coffin and she still was asleep, oh my sleeping beauty._

"_Lilly please wake up this is Dr. Murdock." _

_Nothing!_

"_Drew please try to wake her up will you." I started to get closer to her and I kissed her with all my passion. I could feel she was unresponsive to my kiss so I opened my eyes and saw she was still asleep. I then decided to look at her neck to see if I had in fact bitten her._

_I turned her head gently to the right and there for all to see were two little bit marks!_

Drew's POV

This is what I wanted so I had nothing to feel ashamed of! I had made love to the one I truly loved and who truly loved him! I couldn't wait for her to awake she had been asleep for so long now! It's been nearly 6 hours and still nothing but little grunts and moans here and there!

"Why have you done this Drew Vakaal suspifically said we could not turn her! And the project did you even think of that?" Dr. Murdock said with anger, hurt and worry in his voice.

"Calm your self Murdock everything will be alright!" Vakaal said as he walked in to the room.

Everything in the room got silent and even I was scarred! Scarred because I didn't know if this is what he meant as far as someone else turning her and also scarred for Lilly's fate!

Dr. Murdock POV

How could he do this after all the progress we have gotten done! Its just like when Karl bit Dillan 8 years ago but this time it was Vakaal's daughter! But why was he so calm if this is against all the rules?

Vakaal POV

This is exactly what I meant when I spoke of me not turning her! I am glad he figured that one out for such a young one! But I do smell that something else happened and I am not sure what it was but I am certain it was something very important.

The plans me and the other elders made all those years ago to finally get rid of the Fury are coming together wonderfully! I just hope that she will be able to get through this being in the weak state she was already in! I have hope after all she is my and her mothers daughter!

"Drew come here please." I needed to speak to him to reassure him everything was alright and what he did was all part of this experiment.

This poor boy looked so scarred walking to me I almost laughed but I held my posture.

Drew's POV

As I walked over to Vakaal I was terrified that he hadn't meant this and I would in fact be killed along with his daughter! I didn't realize it but I was shaking a little! But I pulled myself together for Lilly's sake!

"Yes my lord."

"I wish to speak to you about this and in fact I think everyone should hear this." Vakaal looked at everyone and told them to come and listen.

"What has happened here was not against the rules!" Gasp's spread through the room.

"In fact it was exactly what this whole project was for!"

I don't understand I thought that this project was to help us gain control to destroy the Fury. As I looked around you could tell everyone was thinking the same thing it was just Dr. Murdoch who spoke up.

"But my lord I thought that the whole purpose of this experiment was to teach them control and restraint? Also when this similar thing happened 8 years ago with Dillan we almost had to kill her because Karl slipped. Sorry Karl."

"It's ok Doc" Karl

"Let me explain, when Lilly was born it was a miracle that her mother gave birth to her and that she lived! You see what you don't understand is that this whole project is based around her not just you all!"

We all looked at him with our mouths open.

"So there was no point in teaching us to control our thirst then? What a croc!" Marty

"Of course not we wanted to show all of our kind that you can control your thirst even as young ones and there is hope for our kind but you all have nothing to do with the Fury it is all about her!"

Everyone turned to look at Lilly who was still asleep and moaning.

"What do you mean my lord?" Murdoch

"As I was saying when Lilly was born it was a miracle by far the most wonderful one of all of our kind! You see whenever a Vampire and a human female mate either the female dies along with the child or the child dies before the female goes into labor! So in fact Lilly is the only one of her kind!"

Everyone gasped in the knowledge we just gained. Lilly my Lilly was the only one of her kind. She was even more special than I thought! Vakaal continued with his story.

"You see there is a prophecy a very ancient one that all the elders did not think would happen ever but it has. The prophecy states that a child born of a human female and a Vampire male will be born. The child will have many abilities that she gains among coming into vicinity of anyone who either has abilities or has the ability hidden inside them not yet released. But upon her 16th birthday the child will slowly die and must be turned into a full Vampire! The child can not be turned by just any one the child must be ONLY turned by their "One". Once this happens the child will go into a dream like state for awhile to sort out if they want to live or die. They will go through a battle with their inner demons and only if they truly want to live will the awaken. If the child does awaken then the child will destroy the threat to the Vampire race for all eternity."

I let all of this sink in. I couldn't believe that Lilly was this child from the prophecy! Now I had other worry's like when and if she would wake up! Then it came to me I could go in and see if she was ok at least that and maybe I could help her with her internal fight for life! So I turned to Merrill and asked her if she could help me again to go into Lilly's dreams.

"Are you sure Drew this might be more dangerous than when you went into Sherry's dreams!" Merrill had a point but I could risk myself if it meant I could save Lilly.

"Yes Merrill I need to go in and make sure she's ok!" Merrill looked at me with worried eyes but gave in.

"Ok Drew remember what we did last time with Sherry its that same thing ok!"

I nodded and then I closed my eyes and placed my hand inside Lilly's head.

**A/N**

**I know another Cliffy! But wasn't it good? ;)**

**Next chapter will be in Lilly's POV while she's going through this whole ordeal! I have some ideas but I would like to get some more. So if you guys have any let me know ok. **

**Thanks' to all of the peeps who added me to their fav's and reviewed I appreciate everything.**

**I will try to update sooner I am sorry for the wait.**

**Mandybear576**


End file.
